


Хороший мальчик

by WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Tron: Legacy
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, M/M, Sexual Violence, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: ...когда изогнутая шея проминается, и из горла вырывается глухой сдавленный хрип… Кастор беспомощно ловит воздух открытым ртом, и Клу замирает. Потому что видит, видит наконец, как дёсны и разбитые губы открашиваются красным. И с непривычным трепетом, не зная, чего в нём больше – брезгливости или предвкушения – касается пальцами этих губ.
Relationships: CLU 2/Castor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Хороший мальчик

Вдохновлено фиком [Syndrome ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8116577)автор: Натура Пикмана


End file.
